Historically, television services have been comprised of analog broadcast audio and video signals. Cable television systems now receive broadcasts and retransmit them with other programming to subscribers over land-line networks, typically comprising fiber optic cable and/or coaxial cable. With the recent advent of digital transmission technology, cable television systems are now capable of providing much more than the traditional analog broadcast video. In addition, two-way and advanced one-way communications between a subscriber and a cable system headend are now possible.
In implementing enhanced programming, the home communications terminal (“HCT”), otherwise known as the settop box, has become an important computing device for accessing video services and navigating a subscriber through a maze of services available. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, digital HCTs (or “DHCTs”) now also support an increasing number of services that are not analog, but rather digital: are not basic broadcast, but rather two-way communication such as video-on-demand: and are not basic video, such as e-mail or web browsers. These are all in addition to the host of other television services that are increasingly being demanded by consumers, examples of which include audio and audio/visual programming, advance navigation controls, impulse pay-per-view technology, and on-line commerce. In addition to the interactive services, the increased bandwidth available through a digital television system has made it possible for a subscriber to have access to hundreds, or even thousands, of channels and/or services. Thus, in order to provide these more powerful and complex features, the simple conventional channel abstractions need to be extended beyond those that have traditionally been provided.
Each HCT and DHCT (collectively hereinafter “DHCT”) is typically connected to a cable or satellite television network. The DHCTs generally include hardware and software necessary to provide the functionality of the digital television system at the subscriber's site. Preferably, some of the software executed by a DHCT is downloaded and/or updated via the cable television network. Each DHCT typically includes a processor, a communication component and memory, and is connected to a television or other display device, such as a personal computer. While many conventional DHCTs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, a DHCT and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or personal computer, as will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art.
As more and more services and applications are made available, it becomes increasingly important to properly manage limited client resources. Because the memory contained in the DHCT is typically finite, only a limited number of services and applications may be downloaded to and stored on the DHCT at any given time. Once the memory of the DHCT becomes full with applications and other data, a DHCT may be unable to download additional files or applications for the user due to the memory incapacity. For the user, this scenario can result in a denial of a particular service, or worse, a complete failure of the DHCT due to a memory error. As the number of applications available to a user continues to grow, a conventional DHCT may be unable to implement many of these applications once the memory becomes full for the first time. The cost of additional DHCT memory may be prohibitive for the system operator or subscriber; in any case memory is always finite and out of memory conditions will occur.
Additionally, as services and applications are updated by system operators of the cable television systems, the versions already contained on the DHCTs can become outdated and unsupported. While the cable systems may support old versions of applications for a short period of time, eventually these applications may fail when activated by the DHCT because of their incompatibility with the cable television system headend. As a result, once the memory capacity of a conventional DHCT has become full, then not only is that DHCT typically limited to those applications contained in memory, but also those applications may have limited lifespan as updated versions are released over the network by the cable television system.